


Repeat

by kinghinatatobio (redhoodedwolf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bullying, Dad Yamaguchi, M/M, Meet Not-So Cute, OC Yamaguchi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent/Teacher, Single Parents, Teacher Tsukishima, TsukkiYama Month, Tumblr Prompt, hints of flirting, see if you can find em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/kinghinatatobio
Summary: Tadashi was going to throw-down on the person who made his son cry. After everything the two of them had gone though, Tadashi was no longer allowing people to step all over his family. Even if that meant he had to step on a few people.Solving this problem was exponentially harder when the tear-jerker jerk was a seven-year-old.





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr ](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com/post/168066364001/tsukkiyama-4-o) please check out that post!!  
> Suggested by wakan-nai on tumblr  
> 

            Tadashi was going to throw-down on the person who made his son cry. After everything the two of them had gone though, Tadashi was no longer allowing people to step all over his family. Even if that meant  _he_ had to step on a few people.

            Solving this problem was exponentially harder when the tear-jerker jerk was a seven-year-old. 

            Still, Tadashi was not going to take this lying down. He’d been bullied all his school life, elementary through high school. And he was not going to sit by and watch his son go through the same. Michi was too good of a child, he did not deserve to come home in tears every day. Tadashi had raised a strong boy; they both had to become strong after Tadashi’s girlfriend had abandoned them a month after Michi had been born. 

            As a parent, this was something Tadashi needed to do. So, he went straight to the source– Michi’s teacher.

            He called the school not ten minutes after his son returned home, eyes red and swollen and nose stuffy. He’d been connected to the faculty office where a soft-spoken woman directed the call to the appropriate teacher. There was some shuffling on the other end of the phone before it settled. Tadashi tapped his foot, waiting.

            “Tsukishima speaking,” came a dull-toned voice. 

            “Hello, Tsukishima-sensei? This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, Michi’s father.”

            The man on the end of the line hummed. Tadashi clenched his fist. He hoped that wasn’t a disinterested hum. If so, he may have an adult to step on as well.

            “It has come to my attention that Michi–”

            “Yamaguchi-san.” Tadashi was cut off mid-sentence by the teacher. “I am aware of the issue with Michi. I am currently organizing a meeting with the parents of the children involved in the bullying of your son. Rest assured, the problem will be solved.”

            Tadashi lost his voice, mouth flapping like a fish. Though Tsukishima had spoken in a monotone voice with little inflection, his words betrayed his tone. Tadashi was used to interacting with Hinata and Kageyama on a regular basis, who spoke with lots of energy and emotion or short bursts of emotion, respectively. This change sent a shock to Tadashi’s system.

_So the teacher does care_ , he thought with a rush of relieving warmth.

            “Thank you,” Tadashi’s voice rushed out of him on an exhale. “I will be in attendance, absolutely.”

            “I would actually prefer to meet with the other parents first, if you don’t mind.”

            Again, same rough tone, but this time with a bit more force behind the words. 

            “But…but as Michi’s father, I feel I should–” Tadashi argued, but was interrupted, again. 

            “If it would make you more comfortable, I could meet individually with you as well, to discuss the incidents.”

            Tsukishima-sensei made it sound like that would be the worst thing he could ever experience. 

            Tadashi swallowed thickly, ignoring the tone for just a moment to focus on the more important thing. “Incidents? How many times have you seen things of the nature towards Michi?”

            A sigh; the creak of a chair. “Yamaguchi-san, you have a bright son. Children are intimidated by that, so they emote in the only way they know how with their limited vocabulary. It’s happened a few times this week, likely once a day for the last few weeks.”

            Tadashi moved to sit down at the kitchen table. His son had been suffering for weeks, and it was only now that he noticed it? How terrible of a father was he?

            It wasn’t like he’d been expecting fatherhood, but he thought he’d adapted well! He did all of the research, had learned through trial and error how to respond to his son, and he’d thought they’d been doing pretty good…

            “Yamaguchi-san.”

            “Yes?” Tadashi snapped to attention at the call of his name, grip tightening around his phone. 

            “We will fix this. You take care of your son. I’ll deal with the rest. When the time comes, I will give you another call, and we will have an apology meeting.”

            “Okay,” Tadashi found himself agreeing. Tsukishima was right. His son was the main thing he needed to focus on right now. He could trust the teacher to do his job.

            “What is the number I can reach you at?”

            “Oh! This number is fine,” Tadashi responded automatically.

            There was a moment of silence. Then, Tsukishima  _chuckled_. It sounded a bit sinister, but in a cute way. “You’re going to have to give me an actual number, I do not have caller ID.”

            Tadashi felt his cheeks inflame. “Right, I’m sorry.” He rattled off his number, and he could hear the click of a pen down the line, so he knew the teacher had likely jotted it down. After a beat, Tadashi rattled off his email address as well. “In case I don’t answer the call. I am usually very responsive to emails.”

            Tsukishima-sensei hummed again, there was a crinkle of paper, and then another click of a pen. “Alright. Will do. Tsukishima Kei, by the way.”

            Tadashi pinched his face in a wince. “Right, sorry, I didn’t properly ask. It’s good to meet you, Tsukishima-sensei, though the circumstances aren’t ideal.”

            “Perhaps you’ll find we’ve met before? During better ones?”

            Tadashi stared down at his phone, pulling it away from his ear before returning it. He didn’t immediately recognize the name, though he’d never been the best at remembering people from solitary meetings. 

            “What?” Tadashi eventually asked, baffled and confused by the question.

            Tsukishima sighed, and Tadashi got the feeling he did that a lot. “Never mind. I can wait.”

            Tadashi was only deeper in confusion now. 

            “I will contact you soon, Yamaguchi-san.”

            Tadashi knew a dismissal when he heard one. “Of course. Speak with you soon, Tsukishima-sensei.”

            Tadashi ended the call and clutched the phone tightly in his hand. As much as he thought about it, he could not immediately call up a memory of a Tsukishima that he knew. Perhaps he should pull out the old yearbooks?

            But that was a question for another time. Michi was peeking his head into the room, and Tadashi smiled and beckoned him closer as he slid off of the kitchen chair, allowing his son to embrace him.

            “We’ll figure this out together, okay?” Tadashi assured his son, rubbing his thumb over Michi’s cheek. 

            “Tsukishma-sensei too?” Michi asked, voice still a little rough from crying.

            “Yes. Tsukishima-sensei too. Trust him, okay?” Tadashi looked into his son’s eyes, waiting for him to understand.

            Michi nodded slowly. He scrunched up his nose and sniffled. The boy had freckles over the mask of his face, just like his father. Tadashi left soothing touches behind over the path of them. “Okay, to-san.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on my tumblr [kinghinatatobio](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kinghinatatobio)!


End file.
